Floor Mat
by rurounitaru
Summary: When was the last time...? She needed him back. One shot. Kenkao


All she could remember was crying her heart out, day in and day out. There was the simple and obvious reason: He hadn't come home in over a month. He had sworn to never fight again! He had sworn!! But with a sigh, she reminded herself that he took only the missions that only he could accomplish.

Battousai. That name made her sick. Kenshin Himura. Now that was a name made to fall in love with and she was the lucky girl who had the love returned to her. She remembered vividly the last time she was with him. They were sitting at the lake, Kenshin behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Total silence.

But that silence was different. That was a silence filled with meaningful tunes. The silence she had experienced the past few weeks had been the exact definition of "silence".

With all these thoughts going through her head, Kaoru stood, staring at a floor mat, trying to convince herself that he had probably just stopped somewhere on the way back. Maybe to meet Misao or something.

"_Yes, that's it…To catch up with old friends. He'll come soon." _ And then, suddenly, she felt his arms around her waist again.

"Kenshin…" she breathed and turned in his arms to see the gorgeous redhead smile his Kenshin-smile. And she started to bawl. She flung her arms around him and cried.

"Shhh…I'm here. I'm here, Kaoru. Just for you. Just for us…" he was whispering. She couldn't believe she was holding him again. He moved her so he could see her face and wiped her tear-stained cheeks while gazing into her deep blue orbs. He lifted her chin with his finger and leaned in. Their lips touched softly. Suddenly everything was put right back into place. She kissed back, sending electric sensations through his heart.

"Oh god, Kenshin," she whispered in between kisses and leaned into him more. His arms hugged her warmly, his hands running through her hair. He deepened the kiss, making it passionate beyond words. She was lightly moaning into their kiss as her hands roamed his firm chest.

With a slight touch of his finger, he tilted her head a little upwards, gaining access to her soft skin. He kissed her neck slowly, relishing her softness. He licked downward, reaching her collar bone.

"Unh…I missed you..so…much…" she murmured, loving the feeling of his tongue, hot against her skin. She slid off her sandals and kissed his lips. His hands moved to her lower back. His lips seemed to lead themselves back to her neck.

"What can I do for you?" he murmured huskily against her skin, his breath hot.

"Surprise me," she replied as she panted slowly. He smiled against her skin, then moved his face up, so she could see his beautiful, violet eyes. His eyes seemed to twinkle as he left her gaze. He moved down, down, down…and kissed her pussy through the cloth of her gi. She could have burst right there. His right hand found the bottom of the cloth and he stood up, raising the material with him. He slowly removed the bandages covering his target. Still holding the bottom of the gi, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, kissing her softly. His left hand took a hold of the bunched up bottom of the gi and his right hand moved up her back then down to her inner thighs, spreading them wider by just a touch.

"Kenshin…Kenshin…" Kaoru was panting harder and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He touched the lips of her folds, gently, hugging her tighter and feeling her chest rise and fall with greater velocity. Running his finger up and down the lips, teasing her, he said, "So Kaoru, what's for dinner?"

"You, if you…keep…doing th-that…" Kaoru panted helplessly.

"Then I really shouldn't," he replied, sliding in a finger. But he didn't bring it out. He felt her breath against his neck.

"Kenshin! Please! This is torture!" she mumbled. But he wouldn't move his finger. She tried squirming but his embrace had stuck her firmly to the spot. And suddenly he moved it.

"Unh!!" she groaned into his neck.

"Oh God, Kaoru…" Kenshin suddenly moaned. She could feel his hardness. He inserted a second finger and began a rhythm with her. Then he let go of their embrace, his two fingers still inside her pussy. He moved down , still holding up her gi.

"OH!! OH MY G-! OH KENSHIN!!" Kaoru started to scream when she felt his tongue expertly swirl around her pussy.

"I'm…uh!! I'm going to c…come.." she said through gritted teeth, her entire body shaking violently. And she did, the fluid burst out, over kenshin's fingers. She collapsed onto him and he held her gingerly.

"Open your mouth, Kaoru, please," he said quietly to the heavily breathing figure in his arms. She did so, panting, her eyes half closed. He stuck the same two fingers in her mouth and watched as she licked it up.

He kissed her lips. "I missed you too. So much so that you have no idea… I never want to leave again," he murmured in her ear. "I love you."


End file.
